We'll Find Her
by Dyphen
Summary: Lucy's been missing since her daughter Summer's 7th birthday. Now, after 5 years, Summer's going to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfiction on this website! Please read and review.

Oh, and this is Humanised :)

* * *

My Dad is the Special. Yeah, the 'Saved-The-World-On-Taco-Tuesday' Special. That guy. But he's awesome. He's really kind to everyone. I mean, the way he saved the world from being Kragle-ised was through kindness! Admittedly, he did cause Ourmamageddon 5 years later due to a messed-up timeline and some dinosaurs, but he was forgiven for that.

My Mom was a Master Builder (so is Dad. I'm in training at the moment. She helped save the world as well, and ended up with my Dad after she broke up with Batman (I know right! Dad didn't believe it at first). 5 years later, she was captured and taken to the Systar System, everyone found out that she was _actually_ not as edgy as she had made herself out to be, and her hair was actually pink and blue, and she'd basically lied to everyone for years on end, but Dad forgave her, and so did everyone else.

A year after Ourmamageddon, Mom and Dad got married, and another year after that, I was born. They named me Summer. My full name is Summer Rose Brickowski. I'm 13 next month.

I said 'was' when describing my Mom. That's because my Mom is missing. She has been for 5 years now.

* * *

"Dad?"

Dad lifted his head to look at me in the mirror. "What's up?" He asked after he spat his toothpaste into the sink.

I leaned against the doorframe, looking at him.

"Why did you call me Summer? Was it just a name you liked, or was there something else behind it?"

Dad went quiet for a moment. That was rare with him usually.

Usually.

"Um… oh, I remember! Your birthday is June the 21st, correct?"

I giggled. "Correct."

"Well, in Britain and also most of Europe, they have a celebration called 'Summer Solstice'. It marks the longest day of the year, and that day is...?" He looked at me. I said nothing, confused.

"What day do you think the Summer Solstice is on, Summer?" Dad asked patiently.

"Oh! The 21st?" I answered sheepishly.

"Yep!" He grinned. "And Summer's always been my favorite season, because of the way everyone just has fun. So,"- he walked over to his dressing table to grab his watch- "we chose Summer."

My smile dropped for a second.

We.

Mom and Dad.

Emmet and Lucy.

"Did- Did Mom give me my middle name?" I stuttered.

Dad's head shot up, stared into the distance for a second. "Why do you ask?" he wasn't looking my way when he asked this.

His voice always took on a strange tone whenever we talked about Mom. It was like he wanted to smile, the laugh, to be happy, but he'd lost the ability to. It broke my heart to see him like this. I normally would just say 'Nothing', and continue throughout the day, but today, just this once, I had to press on.

"I just want to know. Y'know, like- "I searched through my mind for a simile to use, but I couldn't think of one. "I just want to know. We've never really talked about things like this before."

Dad turned around, smiled weakly, then nodded. "Yeah, she did. We agreed that if I chose your first name, she could choose your middle name. I don't really know why she chose Rose. But," He stood up, checked his watch, walked over to me and looked me in the eyes, "your name doesn't define who you are. Only you can do that, you know? I- I found that out the hard way. Like, my name means 'Truth' in a few different languages. But that doesn't mean I'll always tell the truth. Well, I mean, I try to, but- Summer?"

Halfway through Dad's little talk about names, tears started to form in my eyes, and I couldn't stop them from falling.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," I heard Dad say as I slid down the wall to the floor. He bent down and hugged me. I buried my head into his shoulder and just cried. We were still for a couple minutes, me crying, Dad comforting me. Eventually, he pulled away.

"Summer, I've got to go to work. I'll drop you off at the Batcave, yeah?"

I sniffed. "Will we ever find Mom?" I mumbled quietly. I didn't think Dad would hear it. He did.

"Of course we'll find her, Summer. Of course we will."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Just saying that this is humanised. Enjoy!

* * *

"Uncle Benny!"

I ran to Benny from the hallway before he could take his shoes off.

"Summer, hey! How're you doing?"

"Good thanks, you?"

He gave me a thumbs up in response.

"Uh, where's your Dad? I-I gotta talk to him- "

Before he could finish, I pointed to the kitchen door, where Dad was walking out of, holding a coffee mug. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey man, how things?"

Benny didn't answer him. "Emmet, Bad's found something he needs to show you. He's coming round now, and- "

Dad interrupted him. "What's it about?"

His voice took on the tone again.

Benny swallowed. "It's... it's about WyldStyle. He's found something that might be able to tell us where she is."

Dad's never told me who 'WyldStyle' is. But I'm guessing that it's a code name for Lucy. My Mom.

* * *

5 years. It's taken _5 years_ to get the tiniest bit of information on where Mom's gone.

To be fair, Bad Cop is a really good cop. He's also a Good Cop (haha, geddit?).

It's been a tough case. Mom just… disappeared. Gone. We asked everywhere, everyone and even everything (Dad tended to talk to plants sometimes).

"Where did you find it?" Dad questioned, clutching a black hoodie that had a blue and pink graffiti pattern on it. I recognized it immediately: Mom's favorite hoodie. Actually, I think it was her only hoodie, I never really saw her wear any other hoodie unless it was a special occasion.

"We found it in the ruin of a skyscraper in Old Bricksburg, explain Bad Cop, "and the rest of the police force have been searching the skyscraper and the surrounding ones too."

A thought came to my mind. "What if she's not there?"

Everyone turned around to face me.

"What do you mean, kid?"

I sighed impatiently. "What if she's not in Old Bricksburg?"

"Summer, please, leave this to us- "

"why can't I stay? I'm old enough!" I interrupted.

I was promptly kicked out of the room by Bad Cop- "No minors allowed past this point of the meeting."

I kicked the door weakly in protest.

"But it's my Mom you're talking about…"

About 15 minutes later, Benny walked out of the room.

"Did they kick you out too?" I snickered down from the floor where I was sitting.

Benny laughed. "No. Emmet and GCBC needed to talk about something I wasn't really involved in, and I took my cue to go."

"GCBC...?" I asked, very confused.

"Oh, that's what we nicknamed Good Cop Bad Cop for short. It's easier to say, and it's quicker too." He smiled.

"Benny?" I mumbled quietly.

"Yah-huh?" He sat down next to me on the floor.

I swallowed.

"I'm going to go find Mom myself."


	3. Chapter 3

It's me! Here's another chapter. Please review if you want. You probably know that it's humanised by now!

* * *

It was night. Night in Syspocalypsestar is very dark, let me tell you. But it's always been my favorite time. There's only the street lights and the stars to keep you company. It's a huge contrast to the energetic colorful rainbow of the day.

I checked Dad's room on the way out of the hose. He was fast asleep hugging Mom's hoodie. I wondered what he was dreaming about. Either Mom, or the overpriced coffee he bought every day that had way too much sugar in. Most likely Mom. I knew how much he missed her, and how well he hides his feeling behind his chirpy, perky personality.

I wish I could do that.

I opened the front door and looked out into the street. One lone street lamp shone outside our door. I glanced behind me to quickly scan the hallway, but as I was turning back, the note I had written caught my eye. I tip-toed back quietly to re-read it:

_To Dad, I'm sorry for leaving like this in the middle of the night. I'm not running away, please don't think that, it's not because of you. I've just gone to find Mom. It's been too long something's obviously happened to her. Please don't get GCBC to find me, I can look after myself._

_Love from Summer xxx_

I tore my heart out reading that note. I really didn't want to leave Dad; he didn't have anyone left to hang onto now. He'd become so dependent on me being there, but that's because Mom's gone.

I want to find Mom. I need to find Mom.

I _have_ to find Mom.

* * *

As I turned away from the note, I noticed a stain on the wall.

'That's strange', I thought to myself. 'I've never seen that before.'

I walked over gingerly, taking extra care not to step on the creaky floorboard in the middle of the corridor.

It was… a hole? I blinked.

Why was there a hole in our wall? Did someone punch the wall…?

I bent over to look at it. There was a rolled-up piece of paper stuck inside. I scrabbled to get it out, and fumbled to open it.

A note.

In the most familiar handwriting.

My heart stopped.

_My dear Emmet,_

_Please please please forgive me for this. I have no choice. I'm doing this so Summer can survive. You know what I'm talking about when I say that. I'm going back to CCL. Keep her safe, and I love you both._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Lucy_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again, it's Dyphen! Two things this time: I might start up a one-shot collection, so if anyone would read that, tell me in the reviews! Second thing; humanised ;)

* * *

I stood staring at the note for a minute or two. 'Keep her safe'. 'CCL'. 'You know what I mean when I say that.'

No, I don't, actually.

But it wasn't meant for me. It was meant for Dad. Obviously it was meant for Dad, I don't know any other people in Syspocalypsestar called Emmet, and it was in the wall of our house, so… it's for Dad.

I shook myself out of the daze that I let myself get into, closed the front door, tore the note I had written off the wall and ran upstairs to Dad's room. I shook him awake.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

He groaned quietly, then sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What is it, Summer?"

I wasted no time. "Dad, I found this downstairs in a hole in the wall. It's for you, and it's from- "

"Whuh- what were you doing downstairs at this time of night? It's 3 in the morning.." He asked drowsily.

"_Dad_! Just _listen_! Unless you know any other Lucys, which I'm pretty sure you don't, it's from Mom! And I'm also pretty sure it's from Mom, 'coz it's in her handwriting!" I shoved the note in his hands and waited for him to read it.

Dad was wide awake now. He read through the letter, then read it again. And again. And again.

And then he did something I never thought he would do.

He started to cry.

He broke down right on the bed, tears streaming down his face. He sobbed and sobbed. I had no idea what to do in this situation, so I sat down on the bed, pulled his up and hugged him. This time he was the one crying into my shoulder. _Funny how the tables turn sometimes_, I thought to myself.

"This has been here for 5 years- 5 years, any of those years we could have found her," Dad wept. After a moment or two, I found my tears falling too.

The room was still for a minute, until I suddenly broke away.

"I have so many questions about the note. Can you try and answer them?"

Dad shifted back on the bed, eyes still leaking with salty tears. He hesitated before saying, "I'll give you tree."

"Okay. What's CCL?" I asked first.

"Cloud Cookoo Land. It was the most random place you could have ever imagined. No rules, no instructions, you could just do what you wanted. You know Unikitty?" I nodded. "She was the Princess of there. It got destroyed when Lord Business was searching for me and the other so he could use the Kragle to end the world. It's all at the bottom of the ocean now. I wonder why Lucy went there..."

I snapped my fingers to shake him out of his thoughts. "This one's a bit unrelated, but who's WyldStyle?"

Dad suddenly grinned, eyes not watering as much. "I was wondering when you ask this one. Ok… do you mind if I talk about your Mom using her first name?"

I shrugged. "We sometimes do hat anyway."

"Okay. So. When I first met Lucy, she was WyldStyle. First name I ever knew her by. She was like a rebel against Lord Business, and because she was a Master Builder from a young age, and Master Builders weren't really welcome back then, she, uh, got bullied a lot. There weren't very nice people at her school, or in her neighborhood, so, yeah. She got really insecure about her name, and changed it. She went through loads of them, but she chose WyldStyle. Then when we were searching for the Kragle so I could put the Piece of Resistance on it, she told me her name. Lucy. And I said 'I really like that name'. Because I did. The others still call her WyldStyle though, I'm really the only person who calls her Lucy."

I giggled. "WyldStyle sounds like the name of a DJ."

Dad started laughing. "If we find her, don't even try to say that! She'll get so mad at you! That was like the first thing I said to her after her telling me her name, and she got so irritated."

We were both in stiches laughing now.

"Okay, okay, final one," I wheezed, still laughing. "D'you know what it meant when it said 'keep her safe'? As in me?"

Oops. That was the wrong choice to ask that one.

Dad stopped laughing really quickly and looked down. He looked like a school kid about to tell his teacher he cheated on the test.

"Summer…" he started saying something, but his voice trailed off.

"Yeah?" my voice quivered.

Dad opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. "I-I'll tell you on the way," he said, getting up and walking to his wardrobe.

"Huh?"

Dad glanced at me as if I was an idiot.

"We're going to find Lucy, Summer."


	5. Chapter 5

I stood outside Dad's door for a couple minutes while he got dressed. My head was spinning; we were going to find Mom. After half a decade.

I wondered what she'd been doing. Why did she go back to Cloud Cookoo Land? Is she still there?

Did she give up on Dad? No, she wouldn't have. They loved each other too much. Anyway, they had a kid to look after. She wouldn't have left unless she had a really good reason to.

I guess.

I didn't notice Dad open the door, I was too deep in my thoughts.

"You aren't brooding, are you?" Dad asked, very seriously.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "No. Why…?"

He shrugged. "Something your Mom used to do a lot."

I laughed.

Dad brushed my fringe out of my eyes.

"You look at lot like Lucy these days. Imean, except from the hair, you've got my hair color, but you look like her a lot-"

I smiled. "Do I really?"

He grinned at me. "Yeah, you do."

I stood, processing this information. I felt kind of proud, to be honest. Then I realized.

"I'll go and get my schoolbag and empty it, so we can take it with us," I said, already walking over to my room.

After I came out of my room, bag ready, Dad was down by the front door, waiting for me.

"Hey, you don't have a jacket!" he noticed.

"Oh yeah…" I started to walk back up the stairs to get a hoodie from my wardrobe.

"Wait."

I turned around. "Hmmm?"

Dad held out a mass of black cloth.

"Wear this."

I walked back over to him and took the fabric from his hand.

It was Mom's hoodie.

"Are you sure you trust me with this?" I asked nervously- I knew how much it meant to him.

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah. It's not really any use to me, to be honest."

I grinned, and put on the jacket. It fitted like a glove.

We were silent most of the way to the bus stop. Not because we were being antisocial or anything, but because it was 3 in the morning, and I was most definitely tired, and I'm guessing Dad was too.

"Hey, uh, Summer?" I was kicking a pebble between my feet as I walked and didn't look up from it.

"Uh, why were you downstairs earlier?"

I cursed under my breath. I had a feeling that he'd ask that, but not as quickly as that.

I stayed silent for a few moments, wondering whether I should lie or not.

My honesty won the battle.

"I was going to run away to find Mom," I said directly, not looking at Dad as I said it. I could hear him freeze mid-step, and I toom that opportunity to bend down, pick up the pebble and run down to the bus stop as fast as I could.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya! Enjoy the new chapter of We'll Find Her! Please review.

* * *

We took the bus to the edge of Syspocalypsestar, got off, and then walked through some foresty places to get to a different realm called Middle Zealand.

"We learnt about here in Geography," I commented to break the silence.

"I thought Geography was all boring stuff, not actual geography!" Dad laughed. I snickered.

"Yeah, it's kinda funny, but the first thing we learnt about was the different realms. Right now, we're working on 'Globalisation'. I still don't know what it means!" I smiled.

"So, what's your favourite subject at school?" Dad asked, seeing as we were on the topic.

"Hmmm… Music, I guess," I said after a moment. I turned my head to see Dad, and he was grinning like crazy. "What?" I asked, not knowing whether to be concerned or laughing.

"Please tell me you sing in your Music lessons."

My brain slowed down. Why did he want to know this?

"Uh… yeah, why?"

"Do people think you have a good singing voice?" I could see how excited he was now.

It took a second, but the gears clicked.

"You think I've got Mom's singing voice."

Dad grinned so hard I thought his face would explode. "Well, I certainly hope it's not inherited from me, because I can't sing at all."

I giggled. "No, not many people have told me that."

What I failed to tell him was that I had no more friends to tell me otherwise.

Memories came back to mid. I smiled weakly as I remembered my first day in 6th grade:

* * *

"Can I sit here?"

I looked up to see a girl with brown hair in a braid down her back standing next to me, looking at the desk to my right. I nodded.

"Thanks." She sat down and started to take stuff out of her bag.

"I'm Emily, what's your name?" she asked. I couldn't work out where her accent was from.

"I'm Summer," I said while sharpening my pencil.

"That's a nice name," Emily commented, "I've never met someone called Summer before. It's not a common name where I come from."

"So where do you come from?" I asked.

"I come from England, me and Mum moved here last month."  
"that's awesome!" I giggled. "I've always wanted to go to England."

"It's kind of boring sometimes, but we have a different school system to you guys. I'm still getting used to it here."

We talked for a bit, until the teacher came around with our new books. I neatly scrawled my full name on the front cover. Just as I finished, Emily glanced over. She gasped and dropped her pen.

"Woah! I- I thought you looked familiar!"

I frowned. "What do you mean? Why do I look familiar to you?"

Emily looked in awes of me. "Your Dad's Emmet Brickowski!"

My head shot up. "H-How do you know my Dad's name?"

Emily looked confused a second, then realised. "You… you don't know who your parents are?"

I was really confused. "Uhm… well, I know them, obviously, but- "

Emily interrupted me. "Your Mom's name is WyldStyle, right?"

"That's not- "

"Is she nice? What's she like?"  
Emily seemed to know a _lot_ about my family.

I glanced down. As I did so, I noticed that the room was quieter than it had been before.

"My Mom's uh… missing. She's been missing for a couple years now."

Emily's mouth gaped open, realising that she'd messed up big time.

"I'm so sorry Summer, I didn't mean to- "

I stopped her.

"It's ok."

Emily smiled. "Wanna be friends?"

I nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

I don't know what happened, but as I shook myself out of the memory, I felt my foot slip. I gasped, and I heard Dad say something, but I couldn't hear it. I hit the ground, and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've been drowning in homework a bit :(

this is humanised :)

* * *

_We're on a beach, or at least on the sand. A figure leans against the broken wall of a colourful brick building. She looks forlorn, lost. She fiddles with a ring on her left hand, muttering something that can't be heard from where we're viewing from. Suddenly, the sound of crunching sand fills the air. The woman looks up, scared. Her mouth gapes open for a second then she skitters around a corner._

_"WyldStyle?" It's a voice that sounds familiar, but we can't determine it._

_The woman pokes her head around the corner._

_"Unikitty? Wha- "the woman's voice sounds familiar as well, even more than the other person's but somehow even more indistinguishable than the other's._

_"Shhh, I'm not meant to be here as much as you are. I just…" the other figure, another girl, sits down on the floor, now in eyesight. She has pink hair._

_"…wanted to say hi to The Dog."_

_The first woman nods, then hesitates._

_"Have-Have you heard anything about- "_

_Before she can finish, the pink-haired girl shakes her head. "I haven't been back for a while. Sorry, I know you want to see them again, but you've committed to this, remember, and- "_

_The woman remembers all right. She slides to the ground against the building and starts to cry. Her tears fall on the soft sand beneath her._

_"I-I just wanna see them again, Unikitty, I- I miss him, and her, '_nd_ everyone else…" her voice trails off as she wipes her eyes on her long sleeved plain black hoodie._

_Unikitty nods. "One last thing I gotta say, WyldStyle."_

_Suddenly, our point of view changes, and now we're seeing things from the woman's perspective. Her eyes are filled with tears, but she yanks her head up and gazes at the other girl's face. "Yeah?"_

_The pink-haired girl stands up slowly and brushes herself down. "I'm just in your imagination."_

_She starts to walk away and disappears into the fog now appearing around her._

_Our perspective switches back to where we were before._

_The woman gasps. She jumps to her feet and starts running. Her hood slides off her head as she gains speed, revealing bright pink and blue hair._

_"Unikitty, come back, please tell me I'm not going mad- "_

_Everything goes black. We can't hear anything but the echoes of the woman's cries._

* * *

I slammed up from the ground, breathing like I'd just run a marathon.

"Oh my goshness, you're awake," Dad gasped. He fumbled in my bag for the water bottle and passed it to me. I stared at him, not moving.

"Summer, you need to drink something, you just passed out," Dad said, frantically searching through the bag for god knows what.

I kept staring at him. He turned to me, finally realising something was wrong. "What's up?" he asked, his voice softer.

"I saw Mom."

Dad's head shot up. "wHAT?! You- huh?!"

"I saw her," I said, then fully explained what I'd just witnessed.

Dad whistled. "Well, that's passed through my family obviously."

"What is?"

He sighed. "Visions, Summer. You had a vision. I mean, it could just be a really vivid imagination, but that was, and I'm really hoping it was, a vision."

I stayed silent for a second. Dad waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hello…?"

I snapped out of it. "Look, you know the realms better than I do. Can you work out where they went from what I saw?" Dad thought for a second, then I saw his mode switch from 'Dad' to 'Emmet'.

"Well, they won't be at the bottom of the sea, for a definite. Or in any areas of this realm. We can cross of The Old West and a couple others, but that leaves… Syspocalypsestar."

I frowned. "They were by the sea, I could hear the ocean. And they were on sand too. Maybe it's a washed-up part of Cloud Cookoo Land on a beach?

Dad mulled it over, then said slowly, "Summer, you're a genius." He got up, took his phone out of his pocket and called someone on speed-dial.

"Hey, Benny? Do you know where Metalbeard is at the moment? Because, uh, wait, are you free for the next few, um, days? We're in Middle Zealand, and, well… it's a long story." He paused for a moment to listen to Benny's answer, before saying, "Ok, man, see you in a bit." And he shut off his phone.

"Benny's coming too, he said. His voice was determined, more… hero-like. He reminded me of a hero from a movie I'd watched a while back.

"Let's go sailing."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! It's me, Dyphen, back here again. Sorry this one's taken so long, I've had loads of homework and that's sorta been my priority. Anyway, hope you enjoy ch8!

* * *

I'll be completely honest… I didn't like Metalbeard that much. He shouted a lot. And he was really tall. And I think I heard his 'Tale of Woe' about ten times, and that was only the first day on his ship. Dad got on really well with him, and he was really all I cared about at that moment, apart from getting to Mom.

Benny was there too. He said he'd built a spaceship just to come. I think that made Dad feel happy, but then again, Benny just loves spaceships. He'd been quite useful recently, as we'd started the Space topic in Science just before half-term.

It was early evening, and the ship had stopped for the night. Me and Benny were sitting in my cabin on Metalbeard's ship while Dad was talking to Metalbeard. Benny was leaning against the wall reading a book from my bag titled 'George's Secret Key to The Universe', and I was lying a few feet away, doodling a picture of what I thought Dad would look like if he messed up his hair. It looked kinda funny, and I internalised a giggle; imagine if he actually looked like that! Benny looked over at my doodles and shoved my shoulder gently.

"I didn't know you knew about Rex?" He grinned at me.

I frowned. "Who's Rex?"

Benny froze a second. "You don't… wait a minute." He pushed himself to his feet, walked over to the door and shouted, "EMMET?"

I could just make out Dad say "Yeah?" lazily back.

"CAN YOU C'MERE FOR A BIT?"

"Yeah, sure!" I could hear footsteps come closer, and I flipped to the next page in my notebook. I started to draw myself, but rather, what I'd like to look like. I don't really like the way I look, so I decided to give myself longer hair, and I cut out the freckles. I don't like my freckles. I can sketch pretty quickly, and draw cartoons quite well, even though I'm not good at _art _Art, like still lifes. I don't know where this skill came from, I'll be honest. I guess you could say I'm good at the Arts, in general.

I kind of got a bit lost in sketching, and I didn't notice Dad kneeling next to me.

"Wow, that's really good," he murmured softly. "Can you show me any others you've done?"

I flipped back to the page before and this time Dad froze.

I hesitated, before saying, "I sorta know who Rex is, a little bit. I mean, I probably do know who he is, just not by name, y'know, but you can tell me who he is. If you'd like, I guess."

Dad wavered, thinking something through. Then, in one long fluid motion, he stood back up, grabbed my phone from the table nearby ad unlocked it using my super-secret pattern that took me an entire day to come up with, all with me gaping at him.

"I didn't know you knew my phone pattern," I said accusingly.

"I'm your Dad," he said, not looking at me while he navigated his way through my phone, "I know everything."

He finally found what he was looking for, and showed me the screen. It was his Wikipedia page.

"That's me, yeah?" he asked. I nodded, confused.

"Why are you showing me your Wikipedia page?"

"Just look at the picture, Summer."

"You're right in front of me- "

"That's not the point." He interrupted, and Benny stifled a giggle. Dad turned around. "Really, Benny?"

Benny stuttered out an apology, before bursting into a fit of laughter. I smiled.

"Get back on track, Summer," Dad said, and I zoned back in.

Dad scrolled a little down the page until he saw something and tapped on it. Then, after a few seconds, he mumbled under his breath, "Thank the Man Upstairs for 4G."

"My 4G," I reminded him, conscious of it running out.

"I'll pay for it sorry," he muttered,

Suddenly, he shoved the phone into my lap. "Here you go. Can you tell who that is?"

It was… a guy. He had scruffy hair, stubble, thick eyebrows, stubble, that sort of thing. He was smirking at the camera, looking real smug. I shivered; my doodle did look scarily similar.

"I'm guessing that this is Rex?" I said to the room, more of a rhetorical question. Dad nodded.

"Yeah. That's Rex.

Dad sighed, then proceeded to tell me all about Rex. However, I won't tell you all the details, as it took him 20 minutes to explain it to me, so… yeah.

"Wow," I whispered, kind of stunned. "So you're…"

Dad shook his head. Obviously, I'm fine, it was Rex who was a bit…" he motioned something with his hands around his head. "…eh."

He looked at his watch.

"Oh geez, you gotta get some sleep, Summer."

I groaned. "Reeeeaaallyyy?"

He laughed. "Yes, really. Now get into bed."

I jumped up, walked over to the hammock thing I had to sleep in, and hopped in.

Benny walked over. "Night, Summer," he mumbled, giving me a hug. I smiled.

"See you in the morning," I answered as he walked out the door.

Now Dad came over. He sat lightly on the edge of the hammock so I wouldn't topple out.

"I know it's unlikely, but if you get another vision, or anything about Lucy at all, even if it's at 3 in the morning, you have to tell me. And you can even wake me up if it's just a bad dream. Got it?"

I nodded. "Got it."

He grinned. "Love you, Summer. Night." He kissed my forehead, then walked out of the room. He waved as he left. I lifted my hand and smiled weakly, already drifting off.

I had a feeling I wouldn't go dreamless tonight, but I didn't have long to contemplate that before I feel out of consciousness for the second time that day.


	9. Chapter 9

HI, IT'S ME, IM NOT DEAD! *pulls off disembodied hand from clothes* I definitely wasn't fighting zombies. Anyway, here's chapter 9! I've also got a head's up for the next chapter; n, then a kinda epilogue thing.

Enjoy this new chapter dudes!

* * *

Emily wasn't in.

Emily wasn't in.

Now that was a sentence I never thought I'd hear. Emily would rather die than not be in school. I'd never known someone so devoted to learning, it was actually incredible.

But she wasn't in today.

I walked down the halls with my head down low, not looking up as I walked to my locker. Where was she?

I hindsight, I should have looked up as I was walking. I crashed into someone, knocking their books out of their arms. I dropped to the floor to pick up the scattered paper. As I straightened up to hand the books back, as I heard a voice say, "Oh, uh, hi Summer."

I froze. I knew that voice.

I looked at the person properly.

"Oliver?"

Oliver was one of the popular kids in my year. Actually, he wasn't really, he was just on the outskirts, but if he wanted to be a popular kid he could really be, really easily.

"Sorry I knocked your books over," I said, conscious of time. It was about 5 minutes until class was meant to start, and my next lesson was right over the other side of the school.

"It's ok," he responded. Was he blushing?

"Sorry Oliver, but I've got to get going to class," I said, starting to walk away, "maybe talk later?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back round. "You have History next, right?"

I nodded, slightly caught off guard.

"I'm in your History class. Can we walk together?" he asked. His voice sounded really hopeful.

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could, my surroundings changed.

I was now curled in a ball in the corner of an alleyway. Girls towered over me, looking like giants. Searing pain was in my stomach. Legs and neck. I couldn't tell if there was blood, and if there was, then it was pooled around me.

"What have I ever done to you?" I whispered out, loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe exist?" the one at the front snarled. I shuddered; the voice sounded like nails down a chalkboard.

"Just because your Dad's the Special doesn't mean you're worth anything, Brickowski," another sniggered, "in fact you're even more worthless than your Mom."

I don't know why, but in that moment, I didn't think about consequences. I jumped up, not caring about the pain in my torso and lunged at the girls.

Caught off guard, they gasped as I grabbed the girl's collar and shouted, "Don't you DARE, say that about my Mom!"

But suddenly all my strength left me. I fell to the floor, knees scraping on the pebble tar.

"Pathetic," I heard one of them say as I drifted unconscious, "she's pathetic."

* * *

I gasped, and sat up in the hammock. I was clutching my sides, like it was happening all over again.

Why did I keep getting dreams of those days? I probably should have told Dad, but I never did.

Should I?

'Even if it's 3 in the morning, you come find me and tell me.' I heard his voice echo around my head.

Carefully, ever so carefully, I stepped out of the hammock, and walked over to the door. As I got out into the corridor, I started to run. I ran through the wooden-walled corridors, past Benny's cabin, past Metalbeatd's past lots of cabins. But, as I slowed to reach Dad's door, my knees buckled, and my head hit the ground. The last thing I remember seeing was the bleached wood of Dad's cabin.

* * *

We're back by the sea again, but this time, in a broken building. Benches are stacked against the walls like in a stadium. The woman from before, this time with her hoodie tied around her waist, is lying in the centre on a slightly raised podium. She's writing on a worn scrap of paper.

We watch her for a few minutes, before she sits up straight, fidgets a bit, and begins to sing:

"Everything is awesome,

Everything is cool when you're part of a team,

Everything is awesome,

When we live in our dream."

Her voice sounds hauntingly beautiful, the kind of voice that you hear in dreams.

She stays still for a minute, mumbling more lyrics to herself (or what we can assume are lyrics).

Suddenly, the woman shifts her weight and looks up and out one of the huge windows in eh top half of the dilapidated structure. She hesitates, but begins to speak out loud, not to herself, even though there's no-one else there.

"To Emmet…" her voice trails off, but she continues after a moment.

"I miss you. A lot. I wish I could have told you why I came here. You probably blamed yourself for it. I-I wouldn't put it past you. Knowing you. You know, it's kinda scary that I genuinely don't know whether you've stayed the same or turned back into some sort of Rex person, but I don't think you'd do that, because you've got Summer."

She's now crying, tears rolling down her face. She hesitates before saying her next part.

"A-And I hope you're ok," she sobs, "and all that stuff, you know I've never been good with feelings."

She wipes her eyes on her sleeve.

She cries silently for a minute or two, until she starts again.

"Summer, I feel really bad for being here. You deserve a Mom. Like, a lot. And I've been gone for 5 years. That's 5 years I'll never get back, we'll never get back. If I- When I get back, we can watch as much as much Gravity Falls, and Sanders Sides, and any other tv show we used to watch together. But, y'know, I'd just like to say…"

She looks up and breathes out her nose.

"I'm sorry. I want to come back, but there's no way out. So, if I never see you again, or Emmet, or anyone else, I hope you'll forgive me."

She talks for a bit longer, before our vision starts to fade to black out.

* * *

"Summer, you better wake up, otherwise I'll pour water over your head."

I opened my eyes to see Dad sitting over me on the floor. He was sitting over me on the floor. He was wearing stripy blue pyjamas, and his hair was pretty scruffy.

"Whuh…?" I groaned, propping myself up on my elbows. My head was swimming.

He rolled his eyes. "You just passed out. I'm going to be worried, it's literally in my job description as a Dad."

Normally I would have giggled at his comment, but just then I was focusing on remembering why I'd fallen down in the middle of some corridor somewhere.

It definitely wasn't home; we didn't have wooden flooring. And it wasn't school, obviously. Why would Dad be in his pyjamas at school?

Oh, yeah.

Metalbeard's ship.

Saving Mom.

Everything else that had happened in the space of like 3 days.

"I had a vision," I said carefully, not mentioning the dream that had led me to having the vision in the first place. I didn't want to tell Dad about that just yet.

So, I told him about the vision. He listened intently, and when I finished he closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. "I swear, Lucy- "

My head snapped up. "Don't say anything bad about Mom, we've come this far!"

He frowned. "I was going to say 'I forgive you'. You do know I would never, ever say anything bad about your Mom, right? I love her too much."

I looked into his eyes.

He looked tired. Really tired. He had bags under his eyes, he was slumping, looked like he was dead.

But there was a spark in his eyes I hadn't seen since I was 7. He was excited. Why wouldn't he be? We were going to find his wife, for goodness sake.

Get your act together, Summer.

I rubbed my eyes and checked my watch (I hadn't taken it off last might).

"It's 4 in the morning…" I groaned while hitching myself to my feet. "We should both go back to bed. It's too early for morning coffee."

He chuckled and stood up. I started to walk away, snickering under my breath.

"wAIT!"

I skidded round, shocked. Dad looked so deadly serious I thought he'd tell me the world would end in 5 minutes.

"How do you like your coffee?" He asked with a grave seriousness I thought he could never achieve.

I answered immediately. "Black but with a touch of cream on top."

He sighed out of relief. "Phew, thank The Man Upstairs you don't have my taste in coffee."

I smiled, and walked back to my room.

I'm really happy to tell you that I didn't have any more dreams that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, my end of year exams start on Tuesday and I completely forgot about this in all the revision! you may/may not need tissues for this, as it's a reunion... good luck anyhow lol

Enjoy the story! Dyphen out!

* * *

Early the next morning, me and Dad and Benny were out on the deck of the ship. Benny and Dad were arguing about something (I think it may have been to do with spaceships), and I was sitting at the very front of the ship, looking out on the sea below. We'd already started sailing, so I wasn't allowed right at the front, but I was close enough to see my reflection in the water. I stared down at my face; I wished I could look different. _Sigh…_

I was quiet for about 10 minutes before a thought occurred to me.

"Uh, hey, Dad?" I called out behind me.

Dad came over.

"Yeah?" he asked. Benny started to walk over as well.

"What's the date today?" I said, not looking at him, but instead out at the seemingly never-ending ocean.

"Um…" he fumbled for his phone.

"It's the 15th of June," he said, "why?"

"How many more days does Metalbeard think we have till we reach where Mom is?" I'd turned around now.

"He says about 3 days? He's not sure though."

I turned back around to face the sea. "Thanks," I mumbled thickly.

"No problem," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice as he walked away.

Metalbeard's predictions were so wrong.

6 days later, we got there.

_6 days later._

It was about 6 in the morning, I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to go up on deck, as Metalbeard was the only one there, and I think he'd caught on that I wasn't too keen on him.

So, I drew a picture.

I drew Mom and Dad on their wedding day. There was a photo at home on the kitchen wall that I don't think had ever been moved since it had been put there 13 years ago. I'd seen it every single day of my life; I knew every colour, every eyelash, every flower, every curved smile, everything. I knew that photo like the back of my hand.

It showed Mom and Dad standing at the altar, with Benny holding the rings and grinning like crazy. Unikitty was just in frame standing behind Mom, looking like she'd explode with excitement. Dad was trying to keep a laugh down, and Mom was smiling a soft smile. They looked so happy. The kind of happy you only get on a wedding day, I guess.

So I redrew it. It took me about 20 minutes to get the framework of the people done, and another 10 to get the facial expressions_ juuust_ right. I finished it in 40 minutes tops. I felt so proud of myself: I'd successfully procrastinated. I felt pretty good.

And then the ship stopped.

I fell forwards at the jolt, my pencil skittering out of my hand and rolling across the floor. I jumped to my feet and ran upstairs to the deck, before skidding to a halt and asking breathlessly, "Are we here?"

Metalbeard glanced over at me. "Aye, we be here, lassie. Are ye excited?"

_What a stupid question,_ I thought, _of course I'm excited._

I said nothing out loud but nodded quickly as Dad made his way up to the deck. I turned around, grinning. He returned the grin, but not for long as Benny pushed him up the stairs, shouting, "LET'S GO FIND YOUR WIFE, EMMET!"

Dad pulled himself back up from where he'd tripped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez, Benny, you don't have to be so lou- "

"OF COURSE I NEED TO BE LOUD! I'M BENNY THE SPACEMAN, THAT'S MY TRADEMARK! ALSO, I'VE HAD LOTS OF COFFEE." He shrugged while bouncing up and down on his heels with some sort of never-ending energy source.

Dad looked helplessly at me for assistance, but I was creased up laughing hysterically.

After a few minutes of my lungs dying, I collected myself, straightened up, and we got off the ship and onto the beach.

* * *

"Ok, so I'll go check in that building, and you both look at the rocks over there."

We were working out where we'd search first. I wanted to be alone when I was searching, simply for the sole purpose that was I wanted to be the one to re-unite my parents. I didn't carer if that was selfish; I guess it was a bit, but I was just so giddy with the idea I'd be seeing my Mom after all this time.

"Are you sure you want to look on your own?" Dad asked, wrinkling his nose up. Benny yawned, the effects of the coffee beginning to wear off.

I nodded- "Yep. Meet you back here if you don't find anything," I said and walked off before either of them could protest.

I strolled towards the dilapidated structure of what I assumed was 'The Dog'. It was huge, and face on it that resembled some animal with a muzzle- probably a dog, considering it also had dog ears on the roof.

If you could call it a roof still, that is. The entire thing was cracked in half, and I swear that the dog had crosses in its eyes.

I took a deep breath-

And walked in.

The first thing I saw in the room were the seats stacked against the walls.

_This must be it,_ I thought to myself, _it's where she was in the vision, so she must be here._

I stood in the doorway for a minute, looking around.

"Please, please, please be here," I murmured under my breath.

But there was no answer to my pleas.

I sighed; there was a low chance that she would have been in there, anyway.

I slumped against the doorframe, defeated. It was hopeless. She probably wasn't even on this wretched island, anyway. She was probably dead. I'd been hyping myself and Dad up for no reason.

Feeling a sob building in my throat, I turned my head to glance around the huge dome-topped room.

And then something caught my eye.

An oz e

F or a s eco nd

It was her-

It was her, actually, genuinely her, on the other side of the room, staring back at me with what I assumed was the same amount of shock I was experiencing.

Her hair was down and had grown way past her shoulders, now flowing to her waist. It was tangled, knotted and slightly wavy, but was still bright blue and pink like before.

Her clothes were loose, and she was wearing a plain black hoodie.

Her face was a mess, dried mascara trailing down her cheeks, tear-stains almost blocking her freckles.

But I didn't care what she looked like.

It was her.

Lucy.

Mom.

We gaped at each other for minutes on end in stunned silence.

We were almost having a conversation with our eyes, like who would speak first.

Mom chose her moment.

"S-Summer?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Mom?" I replied, my voice, my voice much higher than usual.

I got up from my slouched position in the doorway and faced her.

She stood to her feet from the floor.

A tense silence lay around us for about 3 and a half seconds.

Until I sprinted across the space between us, slammed into her and threw my arms around her torso. I knocked her backwards doing this, but I don't think either of us cared.

I began to cry on her shoulder, and I heard her beginning to cry as well. She ran her fingers through my hair, untangling a knot she'd found.

"I can't believe it's you," I sobbed, "it's actually you."

I looked up at her with teary eyes. She met my gaze and nodded.

"Me neither."

Without wanting to, I pulled away and sat down on the ground. Mom followed my action, and I asked an obvious question:

"Why?!"

She sighed. "I- I think it would be better if- "

But before she could continue, she thought of something.

She turned to me, eyes shining like a child in a sweet shop.

"Is Emme- your Dad here?"

* * *

It was time.

I texted Benny our codeword- 'Autumn'- to alert him that I had found Mom. Wed sorted it all out a few days ago; the plan just needed to be put into action.

After a few minutes, he texted back the word 'Notebook', signifying that Dad was in place for our operation.

I smiled; _let's do this._

"Right, Mom, well, I'm not meant to tell you what's happening, buuuuuut…"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Summer?"

I giggled. "Do you really think I wouldn't have a bit plan for this? Just kidding- all that's up in the air is Dad's faith in me and/or Benny."

I ignored the death look she gave me, and continued.

"All you have to do is walk round there- "I pointed to a jutting out bit of debris that blocked our view- "and Emmet, uh, I mean, Dad'll be there. Simple!" I said, giving her a hug. She smiled nervously; yeah, she was excited.

"Are you sure all the mascara's been wiped off?" she asked agitatedly.

My phone pinged.

"Yeah, it's all gone," I said, distracted by the more important thing staring me in the face

**1 new message.**

**From: **_**Benny **_

_Hey Summer it's time :D_

I took a deep breath…

And pushed Mom out in front of the debris.

Dad was standing on the other side of the beach, looking confused as heck. He was talking to Benny, but he didn't answer whatever Dad had asked him.

I caught Benny's eye, and nodded. He grinned back, before proclaiming loudly, "Gee, Emmet, it really is a wonderful day, isn't it?"

Dad turned his head to glace at him, confused. "Uh, yeah, I guess. What's your- "

And then Benny pushed his head back round towards the debris.

By this time, I'd moved to just in front of Mom so I could see both of their reactions.

Oh my goshness did they react.

Dad's eyes were wide and already filling with tears.

Mom was grinning like crazy.

They stood on opposite sides for a few seconds, taking it in.

Then, Mom began to walk across the sand towards him, her arms h=behind her back. Dad was frozen on his words, not believing his eyes.

When they were standing about a metre apart, Mom stopped walking, and said, "Uh, hi."

Dad snapped out of his trance-like state, and smiling, said, "We found you."

Mom shrugged, almost embarrassed.

"You sure as heck did."

No more words were said as Dad pulled her kiss. She melted into it.

Benny laughed, and I held out my palm to him. He high-fived it back without looking.

My family was back.


End file.
